The Illustrious Grey Warden
by amburralert
Summary: The Blight is over; but the adventure isn't over for the Grey Warden, and her King Alistair. While working in the Crows with Zevran, our Grey Warden, Natia, overcomes many hardships. First story ever, please review with tips  :
1. Chapter 1

The Warden had looked down at the man she had recently saved from the Nobles at court; it was her King, Alistair. He had let his hair start to grow as his tunic was crooked on his shoulders.

"Oh Alistair, you are helpless. Fix your tunic before one of the damned Noblewomen come onto you." She had scolded him as he got up from his throne. He chuckled as he fixed it and then stood up to face her eye to eye.

"Dear Natia, you know I love you, right?" he said this to her with such affection every time he looked at her. She blushed and looked down. He looked around the throne room for any lingering Nobles and then took her into his arms.

"I wish we did not have to hide our love for each other Natia, and you know I could take you as my Queen. Yet you refuse to, may I ask why?" he asked her. She looked up to him,

"I enjoy the thrill of being a mistress, Dear King Alistair, didn't you know?"

He laughed and then became gravely serious.

"Is it because you are not from here?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Your kingdom would not want a lowly commoner who doesn't believe we should have a Chantry, or hates every Noble in your court. I have no social graces, and you know that. Look what happened when you brought me to meet your sister!" she explained as he remembered and then shuddered.

"Yes, I see…never mind. Well, I just hate that we can't marry." He replied to the beautiful servant turned Warden. Her story was bizarre, and sometimes he did not believe it all. There was something odd about her, but she had saved Ferelden and stayed with him through everything.

"I must take my leave darling, but I will be by your quarters tonight to tell you of the Crystal Age Tournament plans tomorrow. And for…other purposes." She had whispered the last part into his ear as he blushed and grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her forehead. She pulled back and looked at him and winked. When she left, he sighed and sat back down on his throne. As the Warden left the room, the Nobles were waiting outside.

"Is the private meeting with you and the King over now?" a Noble had made a snide remark to her. The Warden whirled around to meet the woman face to face and kept her cool.

"My business with King Alistair is my own. Don't make me curb your tongue permanently. For silence is my favorite characteristic." she had threatened as the Noblewoman's eyes narrowed. The Warden kept her composure as her long blonde curls whipped about her hips. She turned her back and stormed out of the palace.

"Stupid Nobles, they make me so angry!" she had exclaimed to herself as she walked down Drakon River and saw a familiar sight to her.

"Warden! May I have a word?" the outline of a shadow had asked her. She walked over to the shadows of a back alley and saw her employer; An Antivan Crow.

"No need for subtleness Boss. I'm nowhere near the castle." she had said to the shadow. The shadow outline had turned into a short man, with pointed ears, as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Warden, you are looking well. Has the Royal Palace been accommodating?" the elven man had asked.

"Oh Zevran, you tease me. Of course the castle has been good to me. But it makes assassination much harder." she had replied to the man she had been working with her entire life.

The Warden had joined the Crows young, and met Zevran while working in one of his cells. She had always remained close to the Crows and had been contracted to a certain Noble who had plans to overthrow the King. She had no loyalty to Ferelden but Zevran pointed out that she should stay back and take the Noble, with his help, of course, knowing she was not an assassin. She had greeted the idea warmly and kept Zevran close.

"I don't even know what the damned Noble looks like, how am I supposed to take him out?" she had asked the assassin. He laughed and crossed his arms.

"Oh, do not worry Warden. You shall get your chance, because the Noble will be following Good King Alistair around like a lost puppy!" he had a beautiful accent, and a cruel outlook. He instructed her that the Noble was an Orlesian who was young, and brazen. He would be charming, and the Warden would pull him away from the King, and have her way with him, killing him in the end. She did not relish the idea that she would have to seduce the man out of the Kings company, but whatever the Crows wanted, she would do.

Her plan was simple, to let Zevran come in and make a diversion for Alistair while the Warden pulled the Noble away for certain reasons she would have to live with. She did not want to seduce him, but maybe, she thought, he would not find out. Or maybe he would leave her, and she would just be left with Zevran to love her. Zevran had become fond of the Warden after their setup meeting during the Blight and traveled with her and Alistair. Even if she was human, she was beautiful., ravishing, and cruel. She had shown a compassionate side to though, as she only shared that part of her with the King. He had pined for her, but she had told him that her heart had belonged to Alistair.

"Would you like me to bunk with you tonight, Zev?" she had brought him back to attention.

"Sure, the Tavern wenches are not very amusing anyhow. You could entertain me with your wonderful story telling skills, my little bard." he would seize any opportunity with her.

"Good, I shall be by later tonight, Alistair wants me to sit in on a damned meeting with the Seneschal about the guards joining the army, or something of that nature. I hate being the General of Alistair's army. Too much work." she complained. He laughed and nodded.

"Then I shall see you tonight." he quickly embraced her and gave a peck on the cheek. She walked through the market and saw Master Ignarcio, he bid her over and saw that he had an elven maiden.

"Who is this Ignarcio? A new recruit?" she had asked in subtleness. She had learned quickly that Crows do not like when people know what is being said. He nodded,

"Not mine, but yours. She was shipped here from Orlais and the boss said she is your responsibility. Take good care of her, she's quite feisty." he had exclaimed. The elf looked up at the human and spat.

"I do not need training! Especially from another damned human!". She was quite hostile.

"I was not intending on training you, dear girl. I need your help tomorrow though, and I better receive it. After this mission, you may go where you please, but for now, go to the Gnawed Noble Tavern and seek out a gentleman by the name of Zevran." she was very blunt and straightforward. Somewhat rude, but the elf had heard tales of the Antivan Warden Crow. She was no-nonsense and yet very compassionate about being a bard, and general of the Ferelden Army. Her blonde hair was beautiful and unkempt, just like her attitude towards Darkspawn, for she had fell the Archdemon with the King and Zevran at her side. The Warden was still a wonder to this young elven woman, who's name was Kalian. She was just a young girl, and seemed to be very independent. The Warden chuckled,

"Oh, we could use some lively one's in the Grey Wardens. Everyone seems like stodgy priests, it gets so tiresome when everyone takes me so literally. All I do is jest, yet the damned Nobles don't find it very funny when I set their robes on fire.." she mumbled and wandered off.

"Master Ignarcio, is she always scattered brained like that?" she asked. He looked down at Kalian and laughed.

"Oh, she just has her knickers in a twist, she's still mad that King Alistair scolded her for setting a Noblewoman's robes on fire during a session in court. She wouldn't talk to the King for weeks. Put him in a sore state, seeing as she is his personal advisor, in different departments." he hinted as her eyes got wide.

"You don't mean…she is the Good King Alistair's mistress?" she exclaimed as he put a finger to her mouth to hush her.

"We Crows do not gossip, that is your first lesson. Understand? I never said anything about her being a mistress." he whispered down to her ear. She nodded and set off for the Tavern.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damned Noblewomen and their loud mouths." she had breathed as she walked to the barracks and saw her soldiers. As they saluted her, she waved them off and went to the courtyard to practice. As she hacked at the dummies, one of her recruits came up to her.

"Uhmm, Miss? I was told that you were to train some of the new recruits today." he said feebly. The Warden whirled around, almost taking off the recruits head and muttered an apology.

"Well, bring the damned recruits, we have much to do before nightfall. I have a meeting, and I won't be kept from it. Go get the recruits and tell them to be prepared." she ordered as the scrawny recruit ran off. Minutes later, two squads appeared in front of her. They were new meat she thought to herself and grinned. There scrawny bodies would not withstand the grueling training of warriors, so they would come to the Warden to learn how to become rogues.

"I feel like I am running my own Guild of Rogue's. Like Antivan Crows." she had said to herself as she marched up to the young men and women.

"Hello recruits, evidently you know why you are with me instead of having Oghren teaching you, right? You are not fit to be warriors, and I shall be teaching you the ways and fighting style of Rogues. Its actually a whole hell of a lot harder than what it looks. You constantly think, and you must learn all the vital points in the body to hit that will bring instant death. Tonight's practice will be easy though. Learn how to wield dual weapons and stealth. I will not teach you how to pickpocket, do that on your own time, but if I find you in my jail, you will not be allowed back into these sessions. Get to practicing on these dummies. If I find anything wrong, I will pull you aside and show you the way of your errors. Begin." she had explained to the young ones and started to walk around the two groups.

The groups that Alistair had given her were not as dreadful as she had expected and silently thanked her King for not being such an idiot. After the training, she walked up to King Alistair's commons and knocked on the door.

"Its open Warden." a muffled voice said. As she opened the door, she saw Alistair sitting at a table pouring over a few maps. He looked stressed as she pulled out papers from her armor.

"Alistair, there is something you should know." she had said while taking a seat across from him. He looked up and she saw the bags under his eyes. He groaned.

"What, are we out of cheese?" he had asked sarcastically. She threw her hands up and put the letter on the table.

"No, not that I am aware of, and I do not really care about that Alistair. You are going to be overthrown if you aren't careful. Tomorrow at the Crystal Age Tournament, an Orlesian will be following you around and I have been instructed to get him away from you. Do not listen to this man, do you hear me? He will be your downfall. Please think about what you say tomorrow." she had explained to fast for him to understand.

"Wait, what? I am going to be overthrown? How do you know? And who instructed you?" he was so consfused.

"Alistair, I believe it is time to tell you the whole truth on who I was before I became a Grey Warden." she said as she took a swig of the bottle of ale on his table. His eyebrow raised.

"I always thought you weren't telling me something. Well, out with it." he commanded her. She gave him a cold stare.

"I promise you King Alistair, you will probably hate me by the time I am done with this story, so I warn you. You will be finding yourself a new mistress soon, if you react the way I think you will." she said coldly.

"I could never hate you dear Warden." he said back affectionately. She sighed and finally told of her past.


	3. Chapter 3

"I was, and still am, an Antivan Crow. I have worked with Zevran many times before coming to Ferelden. I am a bard and was sent here with a similar quest of Stens. I was also contracted to Loghain. That all turned out the way it planned, yes? But the Crows wanted to know what the Blight would do to lands in case it spread to Antiva, so we could prepare. Duncan found me trying to help a farmer in Highever with the Darkspawn and helped me a great deal. I told him I was a servant to the Teryn and that the farmers were my parents. He brought me to the castle and we exterminated it of those vile creatures. Then Antiva got word that I had become a Grey Warden and told me to stay and take Loghain out from my position. Then the idiot got Zevran contracted to Grey Wardens, not knowing it was me. We acted as if we didn't know each other so I would not blow my cover. And then the rest of the story you know. But I am an Antivan. I am sorry I could not tell you earlier. Now, I know you probably hate me for my dishonesty, so I will show myself out." she had said getting up, but Alistair had grabbed her wrist.

"That is all fine and dandy with me, but pray, tell me; Have you ever spied on Ferelden for Antiva?" he pleaded. She looked down at him and shook her head.

"Treason is below me, My Lord." she had turned to face him completely. He embraced her, and kissed her on her lips.

"I don't care where you are from, or if you are a mercenary. You got what you needed, so why stay?" he asked.

"I am your General, and I already contacted the Crows, they know. Zevran stays here with me as my advisor, as I am no assassin. And he will be playing a big part in tomorrows Tournament to get the Orlesian away from you. So just listen to him, please." she had almost wished she hadn't said this part. His mouth fell open.

"You stay with Zevran?" he was holding his anger down to a minimum.

"No no no no no! I stay in my quarters here, he stays at the Tavern with my new recruit Kalian. I must stop by there tonight and check on her though, make sure she hasn't lost her virginity to that weasel yet." she muttered and then chuckled. Alistair blushed at her bold language.

"Well, I guess you should take your leave then darling. I will be by to collect you around noon." he had ushered her out without even looking at her. It was as she expected, and he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. She sighed as she started to walk off, but then heard a door open behind her, and saw the king standing there. She smiled and walked back.

"You didn't expect me to just let you leave before I seduced you to my bed, did you?" he had chuckled and beckoned her back to his commons where they spent the next hour in their own pleasurable world.


	4. Chapter 4

Kalian had found the Gnawed Noble Tavern, and walked up to the innkeeper.

"Hello, I am looking for Zevran Arainia, could you tell me which room he is staying in?" the young elf had asked. The innkeeper looked up at her.

"There isn't a Zevran here. But the only room that is taken this evening and has been for a while is Bryce Banderfell. He is in the last room on the right." the innkeeper said grumpily. She nodded her thanks and went to see this odd man who changed his name.

"Err, hello?" she asked as she opened the door. When she walked in, the smell of veal and other wonderful aromas hit her. Her stomach growled as she noticed a man sitting in front of a fireplace with a plate on the side table. He turned to the side to see the intruder as she noticed his ears.

"You are an elf, Good Ser?" she had asked. The man stood up and turned to her. His cinnamon skin contrasted to his blonde hair while his tattoos were faded. He was quite charming as she felt the blush rise in her cheeks.

"Ah, hello. Did the lovely Warden send you? And yes, I believe I am an elf, anyways." he had stated that and chuckled. She looked at the table next to her and noticed a table set for three with wine and wonderful looking food.

"You, The Warden, and I are having a meeting tonight, and you both shall bunk here tonight. Then on to business in the morning. You may call me Zevran, my dear woman. What shall I call you?" he asked as he pulled a seat out for her and motioned for her to wait.

"My name is Kalian, and I am the newest edition to your cell. Master Ignarcio bought me and just told me what to do! I am no slave!" she had exclaimed. After noticing her sudden outburst, she put her mouth over her hand, but found that it was too late. He laughed merrily.

"Oh-ho! You are feisty, I like that. Well, do not worry Kalian. I was bought by the Crows from a whorehouse and then found I was nothing but expendable. Imagine how that felt." he had sat across from her as they talked more.


	5. Chapter 5

My love, what time shall I have the guards come collect you?" the King had asked as he kissed her farewell. She thought for a minute.

"How about I come collect you personally in the morning. Don't worry, I won't cause to much trouble." she always loved making Alistair worry about petty things.

"Please, just don't end up in Fort Drakon by evening." he said as he stood against the door frame.

"Oh, please Alistair. Would they really put The Hero of Ferelden in prison?" she had exclaimed. He laughed, as she joined in. After a few minutes of tender moments he bid her goodnight as she set off towards the Tavern. She stretched her arms as soon as she saw the trouble in the Tavern. There were mercenaries inside, causing trouble. She took out her dagger and hid in the shadows.

"Edwina! Come here!" she whispered loudly to the head waitress. As she beckoned the old woman, she nodded her head.

"Get these louts out Warden, please. They smell, and are taking my customers money." she had complained and then locked the front door. As the Warden crept around the room, Zevran had walked outside and told Kalian to follow.

"Watch the Warden in action, Kalian. You might learn something new. She uses something she created and mixes her training with Qunari techniques." he explained and motioned for her to watch. The Warden had stealthily moved behind a mercenary and used one free hand to grab his leg as she threw him to the ground. She used the same hand deftly, and almost so fast to notice that she had taken his weapon from the sheath and sliced a nearby mercenary running at her. She took her dagger and plunged it into his neck, and then got down on her hands and swung her deadly legs around at the next running mercenary, kicking him into the bar as she stopped. He looked down and noticed a small dagger in his stomach. His face was in utter confusion as she ran up to him and quietly put her hands on his head, then twisted the neck, not stopping until there was a loud 'snap'. She then dropped him and sensed someone behind her. A mercenary was standing behind her with his battle axe high over his head. The Warden had moved to his right so fast, it was a blur and let out a high kick, then she took his side out with a dagger that she retrieved from some hidden place in her leathers. Kalian had watched, amazed and left her mouth gaping. Zevran had seen that and laughed and beckoned her back into the room.

"That was magnificent! Do you think she would teach me how to do that?" Kalian had asked as they sat down and waited on the Warden.

"You could ask her, after she helps get rid of the bodies." he had said. After a few minutes, the door swung open and a sweaty and maniacal looking Warden waltzed in.

"That was almost good, I must train some more. I hope you did not see me, for I was not at my best performance." she had said as she sat next to Zevran. He gave her a look that Kalian had noticed. He loved her, and pined for her. But she saw a guarded look in the Wardens gaze.

"Kalian, is it? I am so sorry for being rude earlier. I have not had a very good day. But I see you met the weasel already. I am extremely surprised he didn't climb into your robes by now. Speaking of, Alistair told me that we need to be in Robes, we can't bear weapons and we are not meant to look menacing. I find that rather…ridiculous. But I cannot challenge his authority. So, here is where my favorite philosophy comes in. Zevran, do you mind telling her?" she said as she started to make her dinner. He gave a wicked grin.

"What they cannot see, they cannot know." he had said wickedly. They all laughed and set a plan for the next morning. Kalian was quite good with setting plans and they decided to let her plan it.


End file.
